Druid
Within the purity of the elements and the order of the wilds lingers a power beyond the marvels of civilization. Furtive yet undeniable, these primal magics are guarded over by servants of philosophical balance known as druids. Allies to beasts and manipulators of nature, these often misunderstood protectors of the wild strive to shield their lands from all who would threaten them and prove the might of the wilds to those who lock themselves behind city walls. Rewarded for their devotion with incredible powers, druids gain unparalleled shape-shifting abilities, the companionship of mighty beasts, and the power to call upon nature’s wrath. The mightiest temper powers akin to storms, earthquakes, and volcanoes with primeval wisdom long abandoned and forgotten by civilization. '''Role: '''Druids are best suited for DPS or Support, but are also capable of Tanking and Sabotage when built right. Their Wild Form allows them to take on multiple roles, effectively making them an Adaptable role. Druids can be ran as Face, but this is mostly directed towards animals and fey. '''Alignment: '''Any Neutral '''Hit Die: '''d8 '''Starting Wealth: '''2d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Wis +3, Cha +2 Stats Spells The Druid is a Divine Spellcaster. The Druid uses their Wis modifier for spellcasting. All Druid spells can be found here. The Druid must spend 1 hour each day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature in order to regain their spell slots and prepare their spells for the day. The Druid can cast any spell in the Druid spell list, but they must prepare the spells at the start of each day. The number of spells a Druid can cast each day are equal to the number on the chart (above) + the bonus spells per day listed here. For Divine Focus (DF) spells, the Druid must be in possession of and present their Symbol of Nature. This usually takes the form of a leaf, plant, or animal. The symbol must be small enough to be easily held in a hand. Examples being Holly, Mistletoe, or a Butterfly. If the Symbol of Nature is an animal, they will always stay with the Druid and does not perish due to age. The animal is immune to sickness and disease, but can be destroyed. If the Druid loses their Symbol of Nature, they must perform a Divine ritual to appease to Nature, costing them 100g per Druid level, in order to regain their Symbol of Nature. The Druid cannot cast spells opposite of her own alignment. Spontaneous Casting A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Abilities Class Proficiency The Druid is proficient in Simple Weapons and Light Armor. They are also proficient in any Natural attacks that they gain while using Wild Form. They are proficient in shields, but they must be wooden. Druidic Language A druid also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level druid. Druidic is a free language for a druid; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn’t take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to nondruids. Druidic has its own alphabet. Animal Companion (Ex) At 1st Level, the Druid gains an animal companion. The companion makes their move in unison with their owner. The may choose an animal companion from here. Nature Sense (Ex) A druid gains a bonus to Knowledge (Geography), Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks equal to 1/2 her Druid level. Wild Empathy (Ex) A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Woodland Stride (Ex) At 2nd Level, the Druid can move through any sort of undergrowth (like thorns, briars, and overgrown areas) at full movement speed and without taking damage. Magical thorns or briars that are made to impede movement still effect them, however. Wild Form (Su) At 4th Level, The Druid is capable of shapeshifting into various animals or plants. They can change into more powerful creatures as they grow in level. They can only shapeshift once per day, and the shapeshift lasts 1 Hour/Level. They gain a new charge of Wild Form per day for every 2 levels after 4th they possess. The druid cannot cast spells or speak common when transformed, but can speak with other animals of the same type. At 4th Level, they can transform into any Small or Medium Animal. At 6th Level, they can transform into any Tiny or Large Animal, or a Small Elemental. At 8th Level, they can transform into any Huge Animal, a Medium Elemental, or a Small or Medium Plant. At 10th Level, they can transform into any Large Elemental or a Large Plant. At 12th Level, they can transform into any Huge Elemental or a Huge Plant. At 20th Level, they can transform at will at any point. Resist Nature's Lure (Ex) At 9th Level, the Druid gains +4 to Saving Throws against Natural spells or abilities. This applies to spells that effect plants. Trackless Step (Ex) At 14th Level, the Druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. They may choose to still leave tracks if they wish to. Venom Immunity (Ex) At 16th Level, the Druid becomes immune to all poison. A Thousand Faces (Su) At 18th level, a druid gains the ability to change her appearance at will, as if using the alter self spell, but only while in her normal form. Mastery - Timeless Body (Su) At 20th Level, the Druid's body ages slowly. The Druid ages at 1/10th the speed they would normally age, effectively increasing their lifespan to 10 times their average lifespan. The Druid becomes immune to any effects that would age them. Your animal companion also gains this effect. Archetypes Category:Classes